Lots And Lots Of Love
by Jenni Spicer
Summary: My first fanfic based on the fanfic Sex Change by kosmic but im continuing it coz it was a oneshot!KimXRai R
1. kosmics story

**Sex Change**

(First Chappie)

"Shen gong wu alert!" Dojo shouted to stop the young monks in training that are in mediation.

They all ran outside to Dojo who was already grown in big form. They jump on Dojo who took off.

"So what Shen gong wu is it?" Omi asked Dojo who was laughing and Kim pulled out the scroll.

"This Shen gong wu is called change X. Dashi made this wu for the funny but made a mistake." Dojo said and started laughing hard as Kimiko eyes widen.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kimiko yelled as Raimundo looked at it and laughed.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" Omi asked wanting to know why she is in shock and why Raimundo is laughing.

"This Shen gong wu when pointed at you can change you into the opposite sex." Kim said as Clay started to laugh and Omi was left confused.

"What does it mean to change into the opposite sex?" Omi asked puzzled.

"It means a guy will change into a girl and a girl will change into a guy." Raimundo said continuing to laugh, then stops to think.

_I wonder what it will be like as a girl. _Raimundo thought then grinned.

"We really need to get this Shen gong wu before Jack does." Kim says and shivers to the thought what she would look like as a guy.

"We are here guys." Dojo says and lands near a beach.

They all looked around until they heard a motor like sound. They all see Jack Spicer with Wuya.

"Jack bots attack." Jack yelled as 20 bots flies out at the dragons.

"Hey! There it is." Jack shouted as the dragons beat the last bot. Jack reached out for the Change X.

Jack pointed at everyone and everyone stopped.

"Jack don't you will also change." Kimiko told him as Jack looked at her.

"I know but I do not think you want to be changed. I can use this wu change all of you and get away." He said as Omi leaped at him.

"Change X!" Jack yelled as everyone was sex changed.

Kimiko and Wuya now looked liked guys and started to complain. Clay, Omi, and Dojo were now girls complaining as well. Jack laughed at everyone who is complaining they are a different sex.

"This is not bad, and I look sexy." Rai said to make everyone stare in confusion at him.

"What? Oh so what I always wonder what it would be like as a girl." Everyone laughed at him and he took the wu from Jack who is still laughing.

Dojo saw what Raimundo did and changed into a big lady dragon. Everyone jumped on still laughing about what Raimundo said.

"So Dojo can we just use the wu to change back can't we?" Kimiko said after she finaly stopped laughing.

"No, it won't work you just have to wait a whole day." Dojo replied making her groan.

Once back at the temple master Fung gave them the day off because of the big change.

"I cannot believe this! I have to sit down when I have to use the bathroom." Omi complained to everyone.

"So what Omi. I am a guy I am suppose to be a girl. Don't complain to me." Kim said in anger making Omi scared.

"Why are you guys arguing about? Look it's hard for me to lasso." Clay started complaining as Kim just looked at him with anger.

"I am sorry to say it but being a girl rocks. I completely understand what Kim goes through all day. The bad and good parts." Clay and Omi started laughing at Rai who liked being a girl. Kim just looked at Rai embarrassed.

Rai walked off leaving them to laugh at him. "Rai wait up." Kim said getting up and running after him.

"What's up Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"You actually like being a girl?" Kim says to Rai.

"Please if you're trying to rub it in please stop." Rai said to Kim running off.

The day passed by fast and they all changed back.

"It's good to be a girl again." Kim said and saw Clay and Omi happy they were guys. She looked at Rai you liked relieved.

"Feeling better now since, you're a guy again Rai?" Kim said looking at Raimundo.

"Yes it's was wrong at what I said yesterday." Rai said walking off as Kim could tell he was lying.

"Raimundo!" Kim said.

"Yeah" he said as if he regretted being a girl.

"Let's go for a walk" she asked him.

"k" Rai responded looking at the ground.

Kim looked at Raimundo with a feeling she liked him. Her heart rushed a bit as she realized Raimundo was better looking as a girl.

**End…………NOT!**


	2. Crushes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown BUT I own Stacie and Sarah.

(A /N): Hey dudes this is my first fanfic and I hope to get some reviews coz um…well I feel like it anyways i'm so nervous and exited!

**I love You**

(Second Chappie)

Kimiko's POV:

It was a normal morning at the temple and I was soooo lazy. I didn't feel like getting up "Ahhhhhhhh!" I groaned sleepily when Rai started trying to wake me up. _Speaking of Rai he's the cutest guy ever! I can't believe that I still have a super huge crush on him! _I thought.

"Um…Kim?" He said as he noticed that I had stopped groaning.

"Yuppies" I said happily.

"Get dressed" He told me.

I stood up.

"If you'd leave!" I said pushing him out of my room.

"Ok! Ok! Stop pushing!" He said exited for some unknown reason.

Raimundo's POV:

_Finally _I thought after I left the room.

Kimiko did not know that I actually still have the mind reader conch with me from yesterday's showdown. I'm going to use it on Kimiko to see what she thinks of me! _I hope she likes me!_ My mind said sounding hopeful.

"Mind reader conch" I whispered

Then I heard it.

Kimiko's thoughts:

_Awww man! Rai looks so hot today. But I wish that he would wear a tight shirt once in a while. OOOO! But he would look even cuter if I could see though!_

With that Raimundo grinned. He was just about to do that

(a/n): Sweeeeeeeet! That was cool for my first chapter! Oh! And my sister's user is: xsfreak159. BYE! -Jenni-


	3. Looks

(a/n) : I'm gonna do tiny chappies cuz of 2 reasons : 1: I type slow. 2: I hate keeping you guys waiting. I already did the disclaimer for the whole story in the first chap!

A special thanks to takes bite of apple Kosmic, Marie Terensky and Firewu for reviewing!

**Looks**

(Third Chappie)

After Kimiko got out of bed she went to the cupboard and took out a blueberry muffin ((a/n): Yummy!)and sat at the table and made sure to sit next to Raimundo as always. She noticed that he was unusually blushing at the sight of her.

"Y-yo Kim sup? He stuttered.

"Hi Rai!" She blurted out.

"…"

"Oh! Im good hehe sorry"

Rai sent her a smile.

She blushed.

"A new wu has revealed itself!" Dojo literally screamed.

Kimiko decided she shouldn't go in her pyjamas so she ran to her room and got dressed. As did Raimundo…

Kimiko came out wearing a tight aqua shirt and a white mini skirt and blue and a pair of white high-heeled boots. Her hair was ((a/n): You guessed it!) blue.

Rai came out wearing a tight white shirt and dark blue jeans. He handed Kim something. A can. "Huh?" she said still amazed that Rai was wearing exactly what she was thinking about that morning.

Then she realized it was hair dye. She then noticed that Rai had put red streaks in his hair.

_So hot…_ They both thought at the same time.

(a/n): So sorry but I can't go on the computer for the whole weekend!Sorry…-Jenni-


	4. The Girl

(a/n) : YIPPI! I'm back all u dudes!

A special thanks to: Kosmic, animeang3l7, DeafLizgon and Marie Terensky

**The Showdown**

(Fourth Chappie)

"What's the Shen Gong Wu Dojo?" Kimiko said still thinking about Rai.

"The pen of the sins! This one is my favorite!" Dojo said in excitement.

"It makes whatever you draw turn to life!" Dojo said in awe at were they landed.

They were in Canada…

"Oh my god! I always wondered what it was like here!" Kimiko shrieked.

"Wait, why are we in someone's backyard?" Raimundo asked.

"Uh oh…" They all said in usion. ((a/n): Dunno how 2 write that lol!)

"Hey! Who the hell are YOU!" Said a girl with short purple-ish hair and baggy jeans and a yellow tank top. Omi's jaw dropped.

"Um… uh" Rai for once was speechless. I mean you don't just waltz on someone's property and claim to be looking for a magical item.

All of the sudden…

"Ha! I finally got a sh-"The girl cut him off "HEY! THAT IS MINE!" She lunged for him and grabbed what she called 'hers'.

It glowed…

(a/n): Wow there's a lot of screaming in this chap! -Jenni-


End file.
